


Perfect.

by Minochan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Delicate Themes, Drama, Dramatic, Suspense, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minochan/pseuds/Minochan
Summary: A short Fanfiction that I hope will open our eyes about a delicate theme about which only few person talk.





	Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the second Fanfiction that I public on this site.  
> This is a translation of an italian fanfiction that I wrote some months ago.  
> Is an AU!Story sets in the current world that deals a Delicate Themes that is the organ trafficking. A very terrible black market.  
> I chose Berthold like protagonist because he has the correct characteristic to become a victim (and because he is my favorite character)
> 
> Enjoy the reading, Minochan

  
He had to get out of that house before going crazy.  
University exams to pass, books piled on the desk, the unbearable heat, parents who shouted and quarrelled all the time.  
It was seven o’clock in the evening when he decided to go out to distract himself.  
“I will restart studying again tomorrow.” He thought.  
After a little walk he entered in a pub: the place was almost completely empty, even though there were little groups of boys and girls.  
He sat near the counter and ordered a drink; after a few seconds, the barman served the full glass to him. He took the glass and drank a sip.  
<< Analcoholic? >> Asked a female voice behind him.  
He turned the head and saw a beautiful girl sitting next to him.  
Was that girl really talking to him? He was so incredulous. After a few seconds of embarrassment, he returned to reality.  
<< Y-yeah, I’m abstemious. >> He admitted. He didn’t think to be the type of guy who attracts girls, especially so beautiful. And, after that reply, he was sure he had compromised any possible interest from her.  
<< Good! I don’t drink, too. And I hate drunk guys who, with smelly breath, approach the girl thinking to be attractive. >>  
When the girl smiled at him, he looked his eyes: a wonderful, deep blue eyes, almost surreal.  
<< You smokes? >> Asked her, curious.  
<< I’m sorry to disappoint you but no, I don’t smoke. >>  
She smiled. << Oh, I understand. And, do you use drugs? A pill, sometimes… >>  
<< Ehm… No. >> He stopped few seconds. << I’m a real bored and banal boy. >> He added.  
<< Is not true. You are perfect. >>  
A shiver rsn through his back.  
They continued to talk for different minutes.  
<< Do you live alone? >> She asked unexpectedly.  
<< No, I live with my parents. A difficult situation. >>  
<< Oh, understand. Do you want to come to my house? >>  
Wait wait… Was he sure to be awake? That was a beautiful dream! His friends would not believe him and he couldn’t even do it.  
   
The girl parked the car in front of the building, they got out of the car but before entering the atrium the girl moved away to do a phone call.  
Resting against the wall she spoke in a law voice. When the girl returned, she invited him to reach the apartment.  
<< Can I offer you a drink? A juice? >> She asked, closing the door behind her shoulder.  
He accepted sitting down on the sofa. He began to look around and to appreciate the simple furnishings of the house.  
After little seconds, the girl returned giving him the full glass. He drank the juice quickly: he felt a bit strange, flushed.  
Then, he began to feel stunned, confused, his head hurts, eyelids were strangely heavy.  
He wanted to go home.  
He tried to get up but he fell on the floor. Could the girl put some sleeping pills in his juice?  
He tried to keep the eyes open, he saw the girl open the door of the house, and a man came in.  
<< Let’s move. >> He heard one of the two talking before losing senses.  
   
When he awoke his head and throat hurt, he had the mouth mingles, and he felt cold.  
On the ceiling, a very strong neon bothered him.  
He looked down and saw the edge of the tub and, then, himself immersed in a mountain of ice cubes.  
He wondered what had happened… He remembered only the pub, the girl… And then?  
He rested his hands on the edge of the tub and he tried to get up but a strong pain forced him to stop and sit down.  
After few seconds, he tries to turn around to control: he saw a long cut, a surgical incision closed by some suture points, right where the right kidney is.  
Some questions resounded in his head, similar to a medical diagnosis.  
Do you drink?  
Do you smoke?  
Do you use drugs?  
To his answers, that final comment assumed a totally different meaning:  
 

**_Perfect._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I thank all people who read this short fanfiction, Hope you like it!  
> Thanks if you will leave kudos or comment. See you soon, Minochan :3


End file.
